five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza - THE END part 1
Sorry, że tak długo mnie nie było, ale po prostu miałam taki okres w życiu no wiecie. Taki, że nie ważne co masz zrobić czy odrobić lekcje czy pójść na spacer z psem czy uratować świat tobie się po prostu nie chce. Na szczęście mi ten okres minął. Pomogły przy tym oceny w szkole. Teraz postaram się nadrobić ten stracony czas. Postanowiłam, że na samym początku chciałam powiedzieć, że najpierw będzie THE END potem skoro tak bardzo chcieliście będzie Bad End, a na samym końcu Good End (który osobiście uważam za najciekawszy). Nie wiem po ile bedzie części. Wyjdzie w praniu. _____________________________________ Face2Face Ken oficjalnie został uznany za zaginionego. Policja szukała go od dwóch dni. Jego rodzina jak i przyjaciele bardzo się o niego martwili. Co do troników to w następną noc po wiecie czym zachowywały się już tak jak zwykle. '' 03:00pm Przyjaciele są w pizzeri. - Jak myślicie co z Kenem? - zapytał Bob. - NIe wiem. Nikt nic nie wie - odpowiedział Jo. - Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek zatęsknię za jego głupimi dowcipami - Maria - Myślicie, że... - Tina - Siedź cicho! Nawet taknie myśli. Ken na pewno się znajdzie - Jo - Ej koledzy spójrzcie na to - Bob - O MY GOD. Co to ma być? - Maria ''Na kamerze było widać powolnie idącego opierającego się jedną ręką o scianę animatronika. '' - To Foxy? - Bob - Przypomina raczej Wolfiego - Tina - Od kiedy on się rusza? - Bob - O nie... - Ken ''Patrzeli się jeszcze przez chwilę na idacego animatronika. Po chwili podbiegły do niego dwa inne które wzięły go na ramiona i pomogły iść dalej. Wspólnie szli prosto do biura. Okazało się, że te animatroniki to Kitty i Springtrap. Na korytarzu obok biura zebrały się animatroniki. Prawie, że wszystkie. Tylko Marionetka o której wszyscy zapomnieli mimo tego, że mogł wyjść z Music Boxa siedział tak i "płakał". Przyjaciele zaświecili światło i wyszli na zewnątrz. Ich oczą ukazał się zakrwawiony Wolfy. Niektóre troniki chciały zaatakować przyjaciół, ale znalazły się wśród nich takie które ich powstrzymywały m.in: Clyde, Kurokitsune, Dabu, Drago, a nawet Sanigus i Kaugy któży zazwyczaj stoją na boku. '' - K k Ken? Czy to ty? - Jo ''Wolfy pokiwał głową na tak. - Boże. Co ci się stało? - zapytała szlochająca Maria. Wolfy chciał cośpowiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Z resztą nawet gdyby coś powiedział to i tak jego przyjaciele by go nie zrozumieli. Chciał podejść do nich bez niczyjej pomocy, ale po kilku krokach upadł na kolana. Ci jednak podeszli do niego i wszyscy razem go przytulili. Animatroniki przezstały walczyć. Wszyscy patrzyli się teraz na nich. Cała piątka była zapłakana, smutna, ale i w letkim stopniu szczęśliwa, że znowu są wszyscy razem. Animatroniką powruciły wspomnienia. Przypomniały sobie co czuły kiedy po tym jak ich zabito obudziły się w kostiumach. Zaczęły żałować tego, że ich akatowały i, że atakowały siebie nawzajem. Zaczęły się nawzajem przepraszać, przytulać. Springtrap przytulił Kitty i wyszeptał jej do ucha: - Przepraszam i dziękuję. - Za co? - zapytała. - Za to, że przez tak wiele lat cię ignorowałem i za to, że jesteś. - Ja też przepraszam. Za to, że czasami zachowuję się jak wredna diva. - Czasami? 04:00pm aktywność: wszystkie To co się działo potem nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej ani nie zdarzy się nigdy później. Główna Hala była oświetlona, a w niej byli prawie wszyscy. Easter Eggi, Animatroniki i ludzie. Mimo tego, że była nic one wszyscy zachowywali się jak za dnia. Przyjaciele znowu poczuli się jak dzieci otoczone swoimi robo-zwierzęcymi przyjaciółmi. Nikt nie poruszał sprał zabójstw. Shadow Bonni przyprowadził kogoś niezwykłego. - Plushtrap?! A ty co tu robisz? Zaraz, zaraz. Ty też potrafisz się ruszać? - Maria Plushtrap tylko się uśmiechnął. - A więc to ty przytulasz mnie w nocy? Zasłonił swoje oczy rękami na znak zawstydzenia. Towarzystwo się roześmiało. Springtrap i Kitty jako jedyni podpierali ściany. Springtrap: Mogło by tak być codziennie. Kitty: Racja. Szkoda tylko, że tak nigdy się nie stanie. Springtrap: Kitty... gdybyś mogła zmienić jedną rzecz w swoim życiu to co byś zmieniła? Kitty: Zabijała więcej nocnych stróży. Springtrap: Serio? Myślałam, że powiesz coś w stylu nie znalazłam się tam wtedy o tej porze. Kitty: I ja i ty dobrze wiemy, że przyjaźnisz się ze mną tylko dla tego, że jestem walnięta. No w sumie jest jeszcze jeden powód. Springtrap: A niby jaki? Kitty: Lubisz mnie, ale tak wiesz w senie, że bardzo bardzo mnie lubisz. Springtrap: Co? To nie prawda. Kitty: Przecież to widać. Tak samo jak u nich. Zapytaj się kogo chcesz. Springtrap: Toy Bonnie! T.Bonnie: Co? Springtrap: Czy według ciebie kocham Kitty? T.Bonnie: No pewnie w końcu to twoja dziewczyna. Springtrap: Co?! A ty się nawet nie odzywaj. Kitty: A czy ja coś mówię? Springtrap: Tak przez cały czas! Nastała chwila ciszy. Springtrap: O co ci chodziło z tym tak samo jak u nich? Kitty: Na prawdę jesteś aż tak ślepy? Maria z wzajemnością kocha Jo, a Bob kocha Tine. Springtrap: Na prawdę?! Kitty: O rany... Springtrap: O czym tak myślisz? Kitty: Zaraz zrobię coś co według wszystkich nigdy bym nie zrobiła. Chodź ze mną. Obydwoje poszli do Kącika Nagród. Springtrap: Co chcesz zrobić? Kitty: Zobaczysz. Kitty otworzyła Music Box. W środku leżał Marionetka. Kiedy zobaczył Kitty pomyślał, że zaraz go uderzy, rzuci coś ciężkiego do środka, z siłą zamknię i położy na wieszchu coś ciężkiego albo chwyli i żuci o ścianę. Ogólnie coś co zazwyczał z nim robi. Kitty "wzięła głęboki oddech" i podała Marionetce rękę. Początkowo ten starał się obronić myśląc, że chce ona go zaatakować. Tak się jednak nie stało. Patrzył się to na nią to na jaj wyciągniętą dłoń. W końcu ją chwycił. Kitty pomogła mu wyjść. '' ''Kiedy Springtrap to zobaczył to aż mu głowę wywaliło. Wiecie tak jak na filmach na yt z nim. '' ''Kitty położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i razem poszli do Głównej Hali. Springtrap: Ale ona a on i teraz! Ona pomogła jemu?! Taaa... to oznacza koniec świata. Wszyscy byli ździwieni kiedy zobaczyli Kitty i Marionetkę idączych obok siebie. Wyglądali jak dobrzy przyjaciele. _________________________________________ Zanim ktoś się zaczneie czepiać fragmentu z Marionetką to specjalnie tak pisałam. Wiem, że to forna żeńska, ale duch jest męski dla tego tak pisałam. To taka część na rozluźnienie przed tym co się zdarzy. PROSZĘ WSZYSTKICH O PISZCIE W KOMENTARZACH CZY WAM SIĘ PODOBAŁO I CZY TAKA KOLEJ "KOŃCÓW" WAM PASUJE. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach